A known scanning examination apparatus, such as a scanning microscope, two-dimensionally scans light emitted from a light source by a scanner, irradiates a specimen with the light, collects the returned light, such as fluorescence generated at the specimen, with an objective lens, splits off the returned light with a dichroic mirror while it is being returned via the scanner, and detects the light with an optical detector. The scanner is, for example, a so-called proximity galvanometer mirror formed of two galvanometer mirrors disposed opposite to each other that are capable of rotating around two mutually orthogonal axes. The scanning examination apparatus is capable of acquiring one fluorescence image by linking and storing position information of illumination positions determined by the rotation angle of each galvanometer mirror and intensity information detected by the optical detector (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. SHO-61-219919 and Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3458003). The obtained image is displayed on a monitor and can be examined on the monitor.
A known scanning examination apparatus, such as a scanning microscope, usually includes a plurality of objective lenses having different magnifications, and the examination magnification can be changed by changing the objective lens. In this case, objective lenses having the same image-formation mode are used, and even when the objective lens is changed, the image displayed on the monitor is an image observed from the same direction.    Patent Document 1:    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. SHO-61-219919    Patent Document 2:    Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3458003